Pains In A War
by Katie Katherine
Summary: A crossover between Merlin and The Chronicle Of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pains In A War pt.1**_

When the time is right, 5 people will bring down the evil. 2 daughters of Eve and 3 sons of Adam will bring her down. Together their powers are greater than evil. One will betray and will be condemned but will be saved as sinners were saved. They will need help. There will be help. The kings and queens will help. They will defeat the dark queen for once and for all. There will be mercy and courage. But 1 might die being brave. The pains in war are one of the most painful.

 _ **Narnia** _

One beautiful spring day, Caspian and Susan were out on a picnic. For some reason they were all called. Till they knew why they spent time with friends.

"It is a beautiful day is it not? Susan." Caspian exclaimed.

"It is indeed. All the birds, flowers, trees, and the sun shine. I do love this time. I will remember it always. I do hope we find out why we were called to Narnia." Susan hoped.

"I know. Come sit. Let's eat. Then we can wade in the lake. I wish we could have a long time to live with each other. I wish that you could be my queen forever. Now sit."

"Ok. Don't take too much food. Save some bread to feed the birds. Don't you dare. Caspian, don't eat all the grapes. I know grapes are your favorite. Give me some. There you can eat that much."

"Fine. Oh, sorry about sneaking some grapes while we were packing."

"What you took some grapes. When?"

"When you were getting dressed for the picnic."

"How many?"

"About 10."

"Then give me 10 grapes and it will be even. Thanks."

Sometime later.

"I wish ever day could be like this. Come on, let's go in the lake. Come on Susan." Caspian said excitedly.

"Ok. Let's go. First tell me what is on your mind." Susan asked.

"The day you left I was going to ask you something. When I found out that you were leaving and might never come back it felt like a blade hitting my heart. When I saw you I realized that there was still hope. Now I want to ask you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you. I did not want to leave knowing that it would pain you when I left. When I was in England I would sometimes cry because I could not be with you. I have dreamed of what I would do if I could ever come back. Now I know. Yes, I will marry you Caspian."

"That's great. We can get married in a few days if you wish"

"Yes. What about tomorrow?"

"Great. Now let's go wading in the lake. When we are done I will give you the ring. We do not want to lose it. Now come on."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pains In A War pt.2**_

 ** _Camelot_**

It was a nice summer day. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Freya were doing the same. They were out on a picnic near a lake.

"Let's have the picnic here." Merlin said happily.

"OK. It's lovely. Let's rest. Merlin how do you feel?"Freya replied.

"A bit tired. I just need time from Camelot that's all. Why?"

"You're very pale. You have a bit of color under your eyes."

"IM always pale. I always have this color under my eyes."

"Hey, let's eat before you 2 start trying to get us wet." Arthur said happily.

"Ok. Oh man." Merlin said angrily.

"What?"

"I forgot to get my medicine and fill up the water bottles."

"The lake's right there."

"Like I didn't know."Merlin said. Then he went to fill the water bottles up. Then they ate. When they were done they went to wade in the lake.

"Hey, Freya try to get me. Wow. Arthur! Don't do that. You scared me." Merlin exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Gwen asked.

"He hit me. Then he splashed water at me. Don't do it again."

"Stop crying Merlin."Arthur laughed.

"I'm not crying. Ow. My arms hurts."

"Did you get burned? You took your shirt off about four hours ago. Let me see." Freya asked concerned.

"Ow. Careful. Ah that hurts. It's getting late, let's go home. Where's my shirt?"

"Here." Arthur said and threw Merlin's shirt in the water.

"Arthur. Thanks. Good thing it wasn't far out. Got it. Let's go." Merlin said angrily. Then they got ready to leave. Just as they were about to leave they were attacked.

"Merlin, watch out." Freya warned.

"Ow. My ribs. Ow. Arthur protect the women." Merlin groaned while being taken away. Arthur ran after them but the wolves stopped him.

"We need to get home." Arthur yelled.

"No. We can't leave him." Freya argued.

"We need to get help. We will find him."

"Come here Freya." Gwen sighed. Then she gave Freya a hug. They went back to Camelot. Meanwhile at a castle this happened.

"Well, Merlin. How very nice it is to meet you." Jadis laughed.

"You. You are the wicked witch. Oh yes I have heard of you. You cannot make me follow you and help you." Merlin moaned.

"Oh let's see. You are wounded. Let me treat you."

"No."

"Knock him out." Jadis commanded. So they did. Then Jadis enchanted Merlin. So when Merlin woke up he obeyed her.

"You must bring Arthur, Freya, Gwen, and Leon. I would love to meet them. You will be rewarded if you do." Jadis said sadly.

"OK." Merlin agreed. He went back to Camelot several days later.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pains In A War pt.3**_

 ** _Narnia_**

It had been about 5 months since Susan and Caspian got married. They were with Susan's siblings and Repecheep, and then they felt magic and ended up in Camelot.

 **Camelot**

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Let's asked that young man right there." Peter answered.

"Excuse me where are we?" Caspian questioned.

"Camelot. Let me take you to my chambers and we can talk about who we are. Then you can stay the night."Merlin offered.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Merlin and you are."

"Caspian. This is my wife Susan. She needs to sit down. She is very tired."

"I'm Peter. Susan's older brother. This is Edmund and Lucy." Peter stammered.

"Hello. Who's the mouse?"

"Repecheep or Rep."

"OK. This way. You are from Narnia right?"

"Yes."

"SO you're the kings and queens of Narnia?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I've had visions."Merlin replied. Then they got to Merlin's chambers.

"Merlin, we were so worried about you."Freya cried.

"I know. It's ok. I'm safe. You guys can sit down." Merlin whispered softly.

"Thank you. May I have some water?" Susan asked kindly.

"Yes. Of course. Here. Are you feeling ok?"Freya asked.

"Yes. I'm just tired. Do you have a physician?"

"Yes. He will be here soon. Merlin let me see your arms."

"Ok." Merlin complained.

"There look ok. Just rest. Let me see your ribs."

"Ow. Careful."

"They look ok too. I don't understand."

"What happened?" Susan asked weakly.

"We were attacked a few days ago. He got wounded near the ribs. He had sun burns on him."

"I need to get to work. Tell Gaius not to kill me. OK."

"Ok."

Then Merlin left. Or did he.

"So tell me about the white witch."Freya asked.

"She is not very nice. She's evil and uses a magic wand to freeze people but Aslan can bring them back. She might seem nice but she is evil. She can twist your mind. She will try to kill you and get you to betray others but it does not last long. She might kill you." Edmund sighed.

"We saw this note but we can't open it till it is time to be opened."

"We found this book and it's the same. Where's Rep?"  
"I don't know."

Merlin left to see Jadis but was stop by Leon.

"Merlin we were worried. You must rest. I will tell Arthur. Go rest. You must be tired." Leon said happily.

"Ok."Merlin sighed. He did. For 2 weeks Merlin was acting very strange. Everyone saw it. Rep had followed Merlin when he went to see the evil queen. They were talking one night about Narnia. Leon, Arthur, and Gwen where there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pains In A War pt.4**_

"Guys, where's Merlin? He was sitting on near the door." Freya asked.

"He's going to the white witch. I followed him." Rep said sadly.

"We need to stop him."

"No. It's too late."

Meanwhile Merlin got to the white witch's castle.

"Hello Merlin." Jadis laughed.

"Hey."

"Tell me something. Is Freya stupid? Is Arthur deaf? Is Leon stubborn? Is Gwen unintelligent?"

"No."

"Then how dare you come here alone. I ask you so little."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't. These queens and kings were there."

"Are their names Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy?"

"Yes. Why, do you know them?"

"Yes. Where are they?"

"In Camelot."

"Gregory take Merlin to his new room."

"Yes, ma'am. Let's go Merlin." Gregory grumbled. He put his dagger on Merlin's back. He took Merlin to a cell.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Merlin yelled.

"The queen's going to break the enchantment. You will be in pain when it happens. Be prepared." "No. Leave me alone. Let me go. Stop. Ahh. It hurts. My ribs, my arms, and my chest. Please I'm dying. My chest hurts so much. My arms burn so much. My ribs hurt so much that I can't breathe. I'm so sick. I'm about to vomit." "Stop your moaning. You will die. I will love to hear your cries. Now, start crying and moaning."

"Leave me alone."

Gregory left. Merlin was chained to the wall. A gag was on his mouth. He cried a lot. He tried to vomit but couldn't. He finally went to sleep but slept for only an hour. Then he woke up in a lot of pain. The gag was off. He screamed so loud that he was heard from outside. He was running a fever. When he was done he was so weak that he went to sleep several minutes later. Jadis prepared her men for battle. Arthur and Uther agreed to go to the plains at the western borders. Everyone was worried about Merlin. The day they went out this happened.

"Ow. Caspian I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for 7½ months. I will still go but I will not fight. I will take care of the wounded." Susan admitted.

"That's great. You can come." Caspian agreed.

So they went out to prepare near the battle field. Meanwhile 3 days had past and Merlin was dying. He was very sick. He had the gag on very tight. Since he couldn't let it out he was chocking. He was hungry and thirsty but he tried to be strong. The enchantment was broken. SO Merlin was in a lot of pain. Jadis enchanted Merlin so that he felt so much pain inside. For the past 3 days, he cried in pain. He couldn't breathe because he was in pain. Then Jadis came to see Merlin. Merlin was breathing heavily.

"Hello, Merlin. Let's go see the battle. You will die after it. My men are going to spy on them. Guards get him and take to the horses."Jadis laughed.

"You will lose. I will not die. Leave me alone. Ow. Ahh. I need sleep to recover. I'm so tired and sick. Leave me alone." Merlin moaned. He was taken away. SO they went to their camp. Merlin was tied to a tree and was beaten till he passed out.

At the camp Freya was sitting at the lake crying and praying that Merlin would be all right. She went to get a towel and was attacked by 2 men.

"Help! Help me!" Freya cried. Arthur and Leon heard her. They ran to her. Peter went with them.

"Get away from her." Arthur yelled. He killed one of the men. The other ran to the camp.

"Leon, Peter follow him. Take the men with you. He will lead you to their camp." Arthur said breathlessly.

"Ok."Leon answered. They went to the camp. The man did not know that he was being followed. Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan followed. Lancelot stayed to help Freya.

AT the camp Merlin was near death. The men, Leon, and Peter attacked. Peter found Merlin unconscious.

"Leon, over here. It's Merlin. He's near death. I'll take the gag off. Untie him quickly." Peter yelled.

"Ok. He's vomiting. He's getting very sick. Let's get him back to camp. Help me get him on the horse. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival lets go. " Leon said quickly. They put Merlin on Leon's horse.

"Here. He's still vomiting. He's stopped. Let's go. I fear he is near death."

"Let's go."

They got Merlin to camp. Merlin was awake when they got back. Aslan was there too. Merlin was willing to move.

"Merlin come with me. I must talk to you. Don't worry. I mean you no harm." Aslan said with mercy and compassion.

"Ok. I still feel a bit sick but I'm ok." Merlin answered. The climbed to the top of the hill.

"What happened?" Aslan asked sadly.

"We were attacked a month ago. I was captured and brought to the castle. She enchanted me. She also drugged me. I went to her a week ago and she tortured me. I was so scared. I prayed that God would help me. He answered my prayers."Merlin cried.

"There is no need to cry it was not your fault. You are forgiven. You are ok and safe."

"I feel like I'm about to faint. I feel really sick. Can I go see my friends?"

"Of course. I will come with you."

The 2 walked down the hill. Arthur, Gwen, Caspian, Rep, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were outside waiting for Merlin.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Merlin cried.

"Why? You were enchanted. It's not your fault. Freya's been so upset. She won't let anyone near her." Arthur replied. They all hugged each other.

"Where is she?"

"In there. Go see her. Then go to bed."

"Ok."

"Oh and Merlin. Don't wonder off." Arthur laughed. Merlin laughed as well.

He went in to see Freya. She was crying.

"Hey. Freya. Can I have a hug? It would feel good after being tortured and afraid." Merlin asked tearfully.

"Merlin! Oh, Merlin! I've missed you. I thought you were…were… died." Freya cried.

"Shh. IM here and safe. Give me a hug and cry on me. Let's sit."

"Ok."

Merlin and Freya hugged each other and cried. They talked till sunset. They ate supper and went to sleep in each other's arms. During the night Merlin had nightmares. He woke up screaming and panicking. Freya woke up when she felt him move.

"Hey, Merlin what is it?" Freya whispered sleepily.

"I just had a nightmare. It's nothing." Merlin stammered.

"Tell me what is was about. I know when something's bothering you. I've know you for nearly 3 years. Don't lie to me. Now lie back and calm down."

"Ok. I saw so much pain and suffering. A battle. I saw myself die on a stone. I saw what would happen if I died. I saw the witch kill me and hurt me before killing me. I'm so scared, Freya."

"Shh. It's ok. Like you said we're safe. Now sleep. Stop crying, Merlin."

"Ok. I'll be happy when we are married. Then we can feel safe together."

"Yeah. That's if you ever decide to ask me. Now go to sleep."

They went to sleep quickly. Merlin was very tired. Freya found another blanket to put on them to keep them warm because she could feel how cold Merlin was. She covered them and went to sleep. It was nearly dawn when Merlin woke up again. The tent was the color of fire. Merlin could see Aslan sleeping in his tent. He could see Freya stuff like herbs and bandages. He could see Freya right next to him on the bed. Freya's head was on his chest. Her hand on his hand that was on Freya's left ribs. Freya's hair was braided. The blankets covering them are gray. The gray blanket was nearly covering Freya's face. It came up to Merlin's chest. Freya slept with part of the blanket under her head. Merlin could feel the warmth of her body on him. Merlin held her close to him. Merlin went to sleep several minutes later. It was nearly noon when he woke up. Freya was treating to Merlin's wound on his right ribs. She was about to bandage it when she saw that Merlin was awake. Merlin realized that he was in a lot of pain. He winced as Freya cleaned the wound.

"Ah, careful. I think I have a few broken ribs. Oh, my side." Merlin groaned. Freya finished cleaning it.

"Now sleep. Don't get up till I say. Keep the cloth on your head. You have a fever. And it's high. You look like you're in a lot of pain." Freya whispered.

"I am. My whole body hurts. I feel as if I'm being tortured to death. Hold my hand. Please."

"Ok. I'll be here till you fall asleep. You're still cold but your face is warm. Get some rest."

"Ok. I think the witch enchanted me to feel a lot of pain. I might die because of the pain."

"No you're not. Hey, do you want me to get something to help with the pain?"  
"Yeah. Hurry, the pain's getting worse. I'm in a lot more pain. Ow."

"Here. Drink this. That's it. Now sleep. I'll watch over you till you are asleep."

"Ok. Did you get another blanket last night?"

"Yes. You were cold. Why?"

"I was just asking. Don't try to bandage my wound. You might need to keep checking it."

"OK. Let me cover you up. I'll go tell the others. Now sleep. You need it."

Freya planted a kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later. Then Freya left. She went out to get Merlin something to eat for when he woke up. She saw the others talking to Aslan. She went over to them.

"Where's Merlin? I haven't seen him today." Caspian asked.

"He's very tired. He woke up half an hour ago. He went back to sleep a few minutes ago. He's wound was infected. Jadis might have enchanted Merlin to feel a lot of pain. The other enchantment was broken leaving Merlin weak from his wound. He'll be fine by the morning." Freya answered sadly.

"Where did Merlin sleep?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Me and Merlin slept together. We both were afraid and happy. He wanted to be with me and I the same. He woke up last night with a nightmare. He told me about it. I'm worried about him. I know that's he's going to wake up soon so I came to get him something to eat."

Freya got Merlin something to eat and went back to tend to Merlin. When she got there Merlin was awake.

"Hey, did you get my bag at Camelot. I had it packed knowing that there would be a battle." Merlin said weakly.

"Yeah, here." Freya answered quietly.

Freya gave the bag to Merlin.

"Thanks. I have something in here for you. I know that you haven't looked in my bag. Close your eyes."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Ok. Open them. Remember when we met how long it took me to admit that I liked you?"

"Only a day."

"Well, I loved you from the second I saw you. I cared for you and loved you. I thought about this and now I want to ask you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you so much. Ill marry you with all my heart."

"Great. Now I can't get married till I'm 18½. So we have to wait 3 months. We can get married in spring." Merlin puts the ring on Freya's finger.

"Now you need to eat. Here, eat this."

"Ok. I have to fight in the battle. This is my fault. "

"If you fight then I'll fight. I know how to use a bow and arrow. I'll be on the hill. Please."

"Ok. You will also have to help with the wounded you know that right? Can I have some water?"

"Yes and here. Is your throat sore or something."

"My throat is a bit sore and dry. My whole body aches in pain. Even my head. The only place it doesn't hurt is my feet. My right ankle hurts like crazy. Take a look."

"Yeah, your ankle is swollen. I think it's sprained. Here, let me put something on hit. Then I will bandage it to help it heal. Here, you need to drink this. It will help you to heal. Are you done eating?"

"Yes. I tried to eat what I could but I only ate half of it. I'm gonna go to sleep. I still feel really weak. I'm still tired after everything…."

Then Merlin went to sleep. Freya kissed Merlin on the cheek and said, "Get as much rest as you can."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pains In A War pt.5**_

Freya knew that Merlin would be asleep for a few hours so she went to go see Susan and talk to her and the other girls. Freya got to where the girls were.

"Hey, Freya, come in." Lucy greeted.

"Thank you." Freya answered kindly.

"How's Merlin?"

"He's tired and weak. And in a few months we will be living together permanently."

"You mean you and Merlin are engaged?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. He asked me an hour ago and I said yes."

"That's great. DO you know when?" Susan laughed.

"No. He has to wait till he is 18 ½."

"Why?" Lucy asked sadly.

"In his family if a man finds love before becoming 18 ½. He can become engaged at 18 but cannot get married till the age of 18½. His family has always been like that. Merlin would be a prince but Alantis was destroyed by their enemies. Those who hated God and wanted to destroyed the people who worshiped him. They had spies come on set fires in the castle and in the towns. Then a great fire started one dark day. Hundreds died. The king was Avalach. Merlin's grandfather. Hunith was a princess in Alantis. Her and her sister, Ygraine were running to the boats and helping people. There was a family that did not believe. They saw Hunith and Ygraine. They cursed Ygraine to never give birth. Hunith was cursed to suffer in birth. All of her children would be cursed and their children and so on. Briseis their mother was there and she told them to stop. And the family cursed her to die young and painfully. Then the family cursed all of the Wyllt family. So that they would always suffer. Then the family died. No matter how much the Wyllt family suffered they remembered God. Merlin has told me how he wished to see Alantis. Avalach became king of one of the 5 kingdoms. Uther and Avalach have a treaty all ready. Avalach has only been king for 2 years. Briseis is in heaven living a life of peace and happiness. Merlin misses her and doesn't really talk about her because he felt her heart stop. Merlin was 9 years old."

"Does he feel responsible?"

"Yes. He does. I need to go see him. He might still be asleep but he will still have a high fever. Bye."

Freya left the room. Merlin was in his tent sleeping when Arthur, Peter, Percival, Gwaine, Caspian, Edmund, Rep., Lancelot, Leon, and Elyan got there. Arthur woke Merlin up by shacking his arm.

"Hey, Merlin, sorry but we just wanted to talk to you." Arthur whispered.

"It's ok. I'll have to get use to my wife waking me up in 5 ½ months. Then me and Freya won't have to worry about each other at night." Merlin moaned.

"Wait, what?"

"I asked Freya to marry me and she said yes."

"That's great Merlin. I'm really happy for you and Freya. We will have to talk about some things."

"Ok. I'll have to talk to Freya about when we get married."

Everyone rejoiced for Merlin and Freya. When she saw Merlin he was still asleep. Freya got ready for bed and went to bed. Just as she got into bed Merlin woke up. Freya got in bed and covered herself and Merlin with the blankets. When she saw that Merlin was awake she put her head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya and kept her close.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Freya whispered.

"Tired but I want you to be with me." Merlin sighed.

"I know. It will become permanent soon."

"I know. Let's get some sleep. I want to get up tomorrow."

"OK. I will have to bandage your wound and ribs."

"Ok."

They went to sleep in each other's arms. Merlin didn't have any nightmares. In the morning when Merlin and Freya were up Freya bandaged Merlin's ribs. They went out to see the others who were happy to see Merlin up and about. Around noon, Jadis came. Everyone crowded around Aslan's tent.

"You have a traitor in your mist." Jadis admitted.

"He has been forgiven for his sins." Aslan sternly said.

"You know every traitor belongs to me."

"Then try to take him." Gwaine yelled.

"There is no need for your sword, Gwaine." Aslan ordered.

"That boy will die on the round table as it should have been. Camelot will perish in fire and water. I will have my revenge." Jadis yelled.

"Let us talk alone."

Jadis went into Aslan's tent. They talked about Merlin. Half an hour later everyone was outside sitting on the grass. Then Aslan and Jadis come out. Everyone stood up.

"The boy is spared." Aslan announced. Everyone rejoiced and hugged Merlin.

"How will I know that you will keep your promise?" Jadis asked.

Aslan roared and Jadis sat in her seat. Everyone laughed. Lucy and Gwen saw that Aslan looked upset. If you have seen what happened next in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe then you know what happened. Just put Gwen in Susan's place. In the morning Arthur went to see if it was true that Aslan was gone and found that it was true. Outside Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Peter, Edmund, Freya, Caspian, and Caspian waited to see what Arthur's plan was.

"It's true. Aslan isn't there." Arthur sighed.

"Then you will have to lead us. I have faith in you. I always have."Merlin admitted.

"Ok."

They planned for battle. Then they went to the battle field. As Gwen and Lucy were leaving Aslan came back. He took them to Jadis's castle and they got help from those who were frozen. At the battle field war started. People died. They did what they could.

"Ready to die?" Arthur asked Leon.

"AT your side we will die a thousand times." Leon replied with faith.

"Let's go then."

They fought but Jadis got to powerful so they had to retreat to the mountains.

"They're too many of them. We need to retreat to the mountains. On the mountain Freya and Merlin stood. They got ready when they saw everyone head for the mountain.

"Freya, take care. I have to fight. Stay here and don't get hurt. Ok?"Merlin warned.

"Ok. I love you." Freya answered.

"I love you, too."

Merlin ran down the mountain with some of the others and they fought. Freya began firing her bow and arrow. Susan was in the hospital tents treating the wounded. Some people shoot arrows at Freya and the others. Freya got hit near the spleen. She removed the arrow before anyone could see. As everyone fought in the battle they pray that they would have help. Jadis was killing people with her staff it turned people to stone.

"Merlin, retreat. Go. Help Freya." Arthur yelled.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Then Merlin saw Jadis's staff. Merlin ran and broke the staff. On the way Merlin got hit with an arrow and swords. When he broke the staff he was weak and in pain. Jadis hit Merlin in the lungs with the staff and near the liver with the sword. Merlin gasped and fell on the ground near death.

"Merlin!"Arthur yelled when he saw Merlin fall. Then more men came and fought. So did Lucy and Gwen. When Aslan killed Jadis everyone stopped fighting. Freya, Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan went to Arthur.

"Where's Merlin?" Freya asked.

"He got hit very hard. I think he's over there." Arthur guessed.

"Oh, no. Let's go find him."

"Gwen, Arthur, and Freya you guys go over there. We look to see if he's at the hospital." Lancelot ordered. So everyone went to find Merlin. Merlin was on the ground and got attacked by a man. Merlin was helpless. Freya shoots the guy with an arrow. Freya found Merlin lying on the ground gasping for air with a hand on one of the wounds and other hand grabbing the grass. Freya ran to Merlin and scoped up his head.

"Merlin, hey, look at me. You must hold on. Hold on. If you can hear me then open your eyes for a minute. Come on." Freya cried. Merlin began to open his eyes but he was very weak and tired. He saw Freya then closed his eyes again because the sun was very bright in his eyes.

"Freya, the… sun… is… bright. I… can't… move. It ….hurts ….to …..speak. I'm… so… cold. Hold…my …hand. I …need …to …sleep. I'm…so…tired. So… tired. I… need… help. Freya… Freya… go…get… help. Please. Hur…hurry. I'm… so…weak. So… weak. You… must… go. I'm… about… to…die. I'm… in… so…much….." Merlin strained. Then he began to gasp and groan in pain. Freya lifted Merlin's hand and saw that the chainmail was covered in blood and had holes in several areas. Freya so an arrow that had been cut and she removed it. Merlin cried and wheezed in pain. Freya saw that Merlin was nearly in shock.

"I cannot leave him." Freya thought sadly. "But I cannot let him die. What can I do?"

Freya decided that she would call for help. She yelled as loud as she could.

"Help. Please someone, help. I need help. Please. I need…" Freya pleaded. Then she got weak from her wound and tried to go to sleep on Merlin. Merlin woke up and saw Freya weak and going into shock. He hugged Freya and saw Arthur and Leon came.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Very, very weak but Freya is worse. Get us to our tent. I must treat her." Merlin answered.

"What happened? Merlin here let me give you a drop of this potion I got. If you are going to treat Freya then you will need a drop." Lucy explained.

"OK."

Arthur carried Merlin and Leon carried Freya into their tent. Leon laid a dying and sick Freya on the bed. Arthur helped Merlin down and went to work.

"I need Gwen's help. Arthur go get her, now. Freya is very weak." Merlin ordered. Arthur ran and got Gwen.

"Where did Freya get hit?" Leon asked.

"Well, from what I can see in her right thigh and near her spleen and liver. She will be ok. I know it. She is very strong. You need to go. I must have peace."

"I understand."

Leon left and Merlin pulled Freya's shirt above the wound. He grabbed what he needed and went to work treating Freya. A few minutes later Gwen came in.

"Hey, Merlin let me do this. You must rest." Gwen whispered.

"No. I have to treat her. Can you go get a bowl of water, some towels, and some more aloe Vera. She has several minor wounds. Aloe Vera will help her heal. She's cold and weak. Hurry, she's getting worse." Merlin requested.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I'll get a couple of blankets while I'm at it."

"Thanks."

Gwen left the tent and ran to get what Merlin needed. In the tent Merlin was cleaning the wound near Freya's spleen when Freya woke up. Merlin saw that she was beginning to wake up and got a sleeping draft and put it in Freya's water.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Hey, I'm here. I'm ok. Just relax. I have to treat your wounds." Merlin called.

"You were…wounded…when…I…went…to…sleep. I'm…so…weak. I've…never…felt…so…sick …in…my…life. Help…me…Mer…Merlin. I'm…so…cold. My…ribs…hurt." Freya wailed. Merlin rubbed Freya's forehead with the back of his hand. He found Freya's right hand on one of her wounds and held it. Then he helped Freya left her head and drink some water.

"Shallow it Freya, all of it. That's it. Now sleep. I need to treat your wounds before they get infected." Merlin choked. Merlin was very upset that Freya got injured and seeing her face nearly without color scared him. He kissed Freya on the forehead and then went to work. Freya looked at Merlin and watched him treat her wound. The last thing Freya saw was Gwen coming in with some things. Then she went to sleep.

"How is she?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Worse. She just went back to sleep. I had to give her a sleeping draft. She was very weak and tired from the wounds. Her face is so white that I'm just scared about her. I know that I should rest but I can't. I'm done with the first wound. Give me the blanket. I'm going to cover her up except for the wound on her liver. She cold and in shock. Give me the aloe Vera we need to put it on her minor wounds." Merlin explained. Merlin put a blanket on Freya and wrapped her tight in the blanket. Then he went to work on Freya's other wounds. He bandaged Freya's right arm which had been cut during the battle. Meanwhile outside everyone worked to treat the wounded. Susan had to rest more because she was about to give birth. An hour later in Merlin and Freya's tent Merlin and Gwen were treating Freya. When they were done Freya woke up in a lot of pain. Gwen left to give them time alone.

"Hey, Freya, just sleep. Don't speak. Can you sit up for several minutes so I can bandage your wound?" Merlin calmly whispered.

"Yeah. I think I can. Can you help me up?" Freya stammered.

"Here. I'm going to bandage you up to above this wound then you can bandage the rest. Ok."

"Ok. Don't peak when I have to bandage the rest. Ok, you can start bandaging my wounds. Am I going to be all right?"

"What do you think? Do you think you can be strong for a few weeks?"

"Yes but what about you? You are still wounded and you are bleeding. How do you feel?"

"When I'm done I will get Gwen to come treat my wounds and I will lie down next to you and rest. I feel very sick but I can hold on. You know that I have been able to hold on and be strong when I have been wounded. Now be still. This might hurt."

Merlin bandaged Freya from the waist up to right above the spleen. Then Freya did it up to under her shoulders. During the time Freya was bandaging her ribs she reminded Merlin not to peak.

"Merlin don't peak. Keep your eyes closed." Freya reminded.

"I'm not peaking. I have my eyes closed. Are you done yet?" Merlin sighed.

"Ok, you can look. I'm done. Now you can lie down and sleep after you get Gwen. Stay with me till I sleep."

"I will. I'm going to go get you something to eat. Just rest. I'll be right back."

Merlin planted a kiss on Freya's cheek. Then he went out to get Freya something to eat. As he was going to get Freya some water he collapsed on the ground bleeding.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pains In A War pt.6**_

Arthur and Lancelot were there when it happened.

"Merlin, hey, Merlin, look at us. Lancelot help me stop the bleeding. Put pressure on the wound near his liver. He's in shock and very weak." Arthur explained.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Why is it that he's now starting to show that he's dying?" Lancelot quickly said. Then Peter, Caspian, and Edmund came out.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"He came out of the tent to get something for Freya and he collapsed." Arthur blurted.

"I'll get Gwen." Peter offered.

"Get Percival to carry Merlin to bed. Percival can get him there quicker." Lancelot ordered.

"I'll do that." Caspian replied. Then Gwaine and Elyan came.

"What happened to Merlin?" Gwaine asked breathlessly.

"Here's a couple of towels to help stop the bleeding." Elyan offered.

"Thank you. He collapsed several minutes ago. Caspian's going to get Percival. Peter went to get Gwen. He's worse. He's barely breathing." Lancelot explained. The Percival and Caspian came.

"How is he?" Percival asked while bending down to lift Merlin.

"Worse. If he doesn't get help soon he will die. You must carry him to his tent. He's not moving as much as he was when he first collapsed. Hurry, before he starts gasping for air." Arthur cried. Percival carried Merlin into his tent. When Percival got Merlin to the tent Gwen was already there.

"What happened to him?" Freya asked.

"He collapsed from all that he's been through. Where should I put him?" Percival asked with a gasping Merlin in his arms. Merlin's head was on Percival's shoulder. Merlin had blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"He's bleeding from 2 areas that he should not be bleeding from. Put him on the bed next to me."

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"There is no other bed, Percival. Put him next to me. I'm strong enough to tend to his nose bleed."

"What about him coughing up blood?"

"That just takes time. He will stop by the time he wakes up. It's happened several times but he's survived it. Gwen get comfrey, yarrow, towels, blankets, aloe Vera, needle, silk thread, water, bandages, cloves, anise, coriander, ginger, horehound, mint, myrrh, rosemary, saffron, apple trees, arnica, barley, burnet saxifrage, caraway, centaury, cherry tree, chives, belladonna, elecampane, elm, fig, fox's clove, great mullein, ground ivy, hazel nut, hemlock, henbane, horseradish, hyssop, knotgrass, lady's mantle, leek, lovage, mallow, monkshood, nettle, oak, papaver rhoeas, pasque flower, rocket, roses, sage, self heal, tormentil, valerian, vervain, white willow, and wormwood. Hurry, he's weak. Get me a cloth to stop his nose bleed."

"Freya you should be resting." Gwen whispered.

"Just do it. Merlin should have been resting but he treated my wounds and I am going to do the same. Won't you do the same with Arthur?" Freya yelled.

"Yes. Percival can you help me."

"Yes, Gwen." Percival replied.

They left Freya to clean the blood off Merlin's face. As she clean the blood from Merlin's nose Merlin began waking up. HE coughed up blood and pulled his legs up to his chest painfully. Freya saw it and put her left hand on Merlin's legs to help him straighten his legs again. Merlin knew that he was with Freya and he tried to find her hand. Blood came out of Merlin's mouth and Freya wiped it away with the cloth while she shushed Merlin so he wouldn't talk with pain.

"Freya, Freya?"Merlin coughed. He began coughing a lot and put his hands on his chest. Freya held his right hand and began trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Merlin, I'm here. I'm right here and I will stay here with you. You need to rest and sleep. You are sick and having a hard time breathing. Don't speak till you are stronger and when we are home." Freya whispered into Merlin's ear.

"When…will…we…be…home?"

"In a couple of days. Just sleep. It will help you recover."

"I… I… can… can't… sl… sleep. I… I'm… sca… scared… to… open …my ….. eyes. I… feel… so… si… sick. You…. Feel?"

"Me? I feel fine just tired but I'll be ok."

Merlin fell back to sleep. Gwen came in with herbs and other things. They began to treat Merlin. When they were done Merlin was still asleep but was in a light sleep.

"How is he?" Arthur asked a bit too loud. Merlin moaned and almost woke up. Freya rubbed the back of her hand on Merlin's wet and hot cheek. Merlin went back to sleep with a sigh of relief.

"Arthur, you need to be quiet. Merlin's mostly asleep so you need to be careful. He might be ok but we won't know till we get to Camelot. Gaius will know. He has a fever. He came out of shock when he woke up weak and unforced. He could barely focus on things around him. He was dizzy from his head ache." Freya whispered soothingly.

"Ok. He looks so sick. Do you think he will be ok?"

"Yeah. He will be encouraged. His parents will want to be with him."

"True. Aren't his parents coming tomorrow?"

"Yes. Balinor and Merlin will love to see each others."

"What I still can't believe is that he's the son of a dragon lord. I know I will never tell my father about him."

"I know. His parents still want to have kids. His mother's still able to give birth. Balinor wants to see what it's like to watch his child grow up."

"I'm still sorry for Merlin. I know he wishes to have a sibling. I will leave and let you rest."

"OK."

Arthur left with Gwen. Freya went to sleep. They spent most of the time they were in the tent sleeping. When they went home to Camelot Merlin was very sick and weak from his injuries. Freya was awake on the same horse Merlin was on as they went home. When they got home Hunith and Balinor were there in the citadel.

"What happened to Merlin?" Balinor asked while getting his son off the horse.

"He was wounded in battle. We need to get him to bed. Hunith can you help me get to Gaius's chambers. I'll sleep in the other bed in Merlin's room. Hurry." Freya explained.

Balinor carried his son to his room but was scared when his son got weaker and hotter. When Balinor was going up the stairs Merlin began to wheeze. Balinor had Merlin's head on his shoulder and could hear his son wheeze and groan. Balinor put his head on Merlin's and began calm Merlin down.

"Shh. Shh. Merlin calm down. Go back to sleep. Calm down, my little dragon. Sleep."Balinor whispered. Merlin tried to open his eyes but did not have the strength to do it.

"Father… I'm… scared. I'm… so…weak. I… feel… so… sick. Where… am… I? Father?"Merlin whispered very quietly but Balinor heard him.

"Try to breath. You must breathe. I'm getting to your bed. Now go back to sleep. You're sick enough as it is we don't need you getting worse."

"Ok."

Balinor got Merlin into Gaius's chambers and into his bed. Hunith and Freya came in a minute later. Freya laid down in the other bed across the room from Merlin. As Balinor put his dying son on the bed he saw that his son was bleeding. Merlin was still awake in pain and nearly in shock. Merlin's hand was on a deep wound because he felt so much pain from it. Balinor sat on the bed at his son's side keeping him calm and protecting him.

"Sleep, my little dragon. Sleep. Go to sleep. You are weak and exhausted." Balinor soothingly said.

"Oh, my …ribs. I'm …in …so …much …pain. I …I …can …can't …move. My… throat… so… dry… and…sore. Where… where's… mother?" Merlin shivered. Merlin was crying in pain and fear. Hunith heard Merlin and went to him. She held her son's hand that was over a wound. She took her other hand and rubbed it against Merlin's forehead.

"I'm here Merlin. I'm here. Just go to sleep." Hunith whispered. Then Gaius came in with medicines and herbs.

"Gaius, he won't go back to sleep. He's so scared. Do you have something we can give him to put him to sleep? He's very weak and tired and sick." Balinor whispered to Gaius.

"Here. Put it in a cup of water and give it to him. He will fall asleep quickly. Let's hope he'll sleep for several hours."Gaius whispered. Balinor did what Gaius said. He went to Merlin and held his head up and put the water up to Merlin's lips.

"Here, Merlin it will help your throat. Now, drink." Balinor ordered. Merlin drank the water and went to sleep a few minutes later. Then Gaius and Balinor went to work tending to Merlin's wounds. When they were working Hunith and Freya were talking. When Gaius and Balinor were finished Merlin woke up.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pains In A War pt.7**_

"Where's… Freya? I… need… to… talk… to… her… about… when… we… will… get… married." Merlin strained. Balinor was surprised to hear this.

"Freya, what is Merlin talking about?" Balinor asked.

"About a week ago Merlin asked me to marry him and I said yes." Freya answered.

"Merlin, I'm so happy for you and Freya."

"Thanks father. I need to talk to her." Merlin panted.

"When you're stronger. For now you must sleep. You have a high fever. We can't have you getting worse. Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

"Ok. I'm so tired and weak."

Merlin fell asleep quickly because of his high fever. For the next day Merlin slept. His fever got worse but they did not know that he was sick from a drug addiction that was not his fault. Freya was getting better but would heal faster if Merlin would wake up. It was night when Gaius went in to see how Merlin was. When he went in he saw Balinor holding Merlin's right while sleeping in a chair next to Merlin's bed. A wet cloth was on Merlin's forehead but it was warm. Gaius walked over and put a hand on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor woke up, saw that his son was still asleep, and looked up to see Gaius.

"Go get some rest. I will watch Merlin. When he wakes up, I'll tell you. He is tired and so are you. It will not help him if you don't rest. If he were awake what would he tell you?" Gaius whispered sternly.

"To get some sleep. That he'll be fine. I will leave and get some rest. Tell me how he is or if he's worse." Balinor sighed.

Then Balinor left to go sleep with his wife. Several hours later Merlin began getting restless and started convulsing. Balinor heard the screaming and ran down to see his son. When he went in the blankets were off Merlin, and he was lying on his side screaming in fear. Balinor went to Merlin and Gaius just as Merlin calmed down. Merlin opened his eyes and began to cry. Gaius shushed Merlin to keep him calm. Then Merlin felt someone put their hand on his left side. He looked and saw his father looking at him.

"Father …I'm… so… scared. I…. I'm….. going….. to…to …die. I…. I… fe…. feel… so…. sick." Merlin strained tearfully. Then he began retching. Balinor put Merlin on his side and held him down.

"I'm gonna die. I need help. Help me father." Merlin cried.

"I'm here, my little dragon. Calm down. Don't hold it back. Let it out. Come on. Let it out. You have to let it out. Then you can rest." Balinor whispered. Then Peter, Edmund, and Lucy came in and saw Merlin screaming and crying.

"What happening?" Edmund asked.

"HEs sick. I know what caused it and who. I need to help him. I need towels, more cold water, a few cloths, and a couple blankets. He's retching. It's because of drugs and the witch is to blame. Hurry."Balinor panicked.

"I'll get the water." Lucy volunteered.

"I'll get the blankets." Peter yelled as he ran.

"I'll get the rest." Edmund answered.

"Thank you and hurry. He's getting worse." Balinor thanked sadly. Merlin lied on his back again screaming and kicking. Balinor began to rub Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand. Gaius was checking Freya to see if she was ok. Balinor hugged Merlin just as Merlin vomited on Balinor's shirt.

"That's it. Let it out. Again. Keep doing it. Let it out." Balinor whispered sadly in Merlin's ear.

When it was over Merlin was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter came in with the stuff and left. Balinor went to work clean his son with Gaius's help. Freya would wake up when Merlin vomited. This happened for a couple days. Then the fever hit and Merlin was very weak from lost of appetite. Every time Merlin woke up his parents were right there. When Merlin had the very high fever he would wake up, see his parents, and go back to sleep in a minute. The third day Merlin had the fever it broke and Merlin woke up.

"Hunith, I think his fever's broken. He's starting to wake up. He might be stronger." Balinor murmured happily. Hunith came over and sat on Merlin's bed and held his hand. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's left shoulder. Merlin's shirt was off because of what happened.

"Hey, Merlin. Wake up." Balinor whispered. Merlin heard these words and knew it was his father. He opened his eyes and saw his parents looking at him.

"How long have I been asleep? How many days since I started having a fever?"Merlin questioned painfully.

"You've been asleep for almost a day. It's been nearly 4 days since you started having a fever again. You will be ok. Gaius says that you will be up in a couple weeks."Hunith soothingly said.

"Where is Gaius?"

"Susan is giving birth. He said that he will come tell us if Susan gave birth to a girl or boy. Get some rest."

"Ok."

Then Freya woke up. Hunith and Balinor left to let Merlin and Freya talk.

"How do you feel?" Merlin moaned painfully.

"Ok. How about you?" Freya yawned.

"Weak and hot. I'll be ok."

"I know you will."

Merlin and Freya talked for the next hour. Susan gave birth to a boy. Caspian and Susan had to decide what to name the baby.

"What should we name him?" Caspian asked happily.

"Merlin. After a new friend." Susan laughed weakly.

"He'll be happy to know. Get some rest."

"Ok. I want you to go take our baby to see who he's named after."

"All right."

Susan went to sleep peacefully. Caspian took the sleeping baby boy to see Merlin and Freya. When he got to Gaius's chambers Hunith and Balinor were talking.

"Hey, can I see Merlin?" Caspian asked peacefully.

"In there. What did you name the baby?" Balinor softly answered.

"Merlin. After a new friend."

"He'll be happy to know. He should be awake."

"Ok."

Caspian went in the room and saw Freya curled up against Merlin in Merlin's bed. Freya was asleep with her head on Merlin's left shoulder. They were sitting up in bed with blankets covering them. Merlin had his head on Freya's as he held her close. Merlin looked as if he was almost asleep.

"Are you 2 allowed to sleep together?" Caspian blurted out quickly. Freya and Merlin jumped out of their skins.

"Sorry but I thought you 2 would like to see my son."

"Yeah. I'll hold him because Merlin is very shaky. He keeps holding me close and I can feel and see him shaking." Freya teased.

"I'm not that bad." Merlin slurred.

"You were very sick. Your father said that you would be shaky for a few days." Freya argued.

"Fine you can hold the baby but you have to stop teasing me. I have to be careful with this girl. She's mean."

"Hey!"

Freya punched Merlin in the arm.

"Ow. Feisty. This girl."

Merlin pointed at her as she started getting comfortable again. She stared at Merlin with a stern look. Merlin tried not to look back knowing that Freya would slap him.

"Here, Freya." Caspian laughed.

"Ok. What's the baby's name?" Freya said in awe.

"Merlin."

"He's so cute."

Freya held Caspian and Susan's baby for several minutes then Caspian went to take the baby back to Susan. When he left Merlin and Freya got into the position they were before Caspian went in. This time they were lying down getting ready to sleep. Merlin covered them with the blankets and they started talking. Freya was wearing Merlin's white shirt to feel more comfortable.

"When we get married how many kids do want?" Freya asked.

"A lot. How did you know I loved kids?"

"I don't have to be stupid. I've seen how you are around kids."

"I know you're smarter than you look or act. Now let's get some sleep."

Several minutes later both were asleep. Half an hour later Balinor and Hunith went in to get Freya and Merlin something to sleep. When they went in and saw the 2 sleeping together peacefully they smiled.

"Let's wait till morning to get them to eat something. It's late." Hunith smiled.

Balinor pulled the blankets up to Merlin's shoulders and Freya's chin. Then he blew the candles out till only one was lit. Hunith kissed her son on the forehead and rubbed his forehead. Then she gently stroke Freya's hair out of her face. Then Balinor and Hunith left to eat sinner with Gaius. Balinor left the door cracked open incase Merlin or Freya woke up from a nightmare. During the night Merlin woke up screaming from a nightmare from when he was with Jadis. He was seating up as he cried and screamed. Balinor and Hunith ran down to see Merlin. When they got in Gaius and Freya were there with Merlin calming him down. Balinor walked closer to Merlin to see that his son was crying and was sweating a lot.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pains In A War pt.8**_

"Hey, Merlin calm down. You're making yourself sick. Come on. Stop." Balinor whispered soothingly.

Merlin started calming down but not by much.

"I'm really scared father. I can't sleep in fear." Merlin croaked painfully.

Balinor rubbed Merlin forehead and realized that Merlin was ill.

"Merlin, you're warm. You want me to carry you like I did when you were dying from typhus?"

"Yes. I don't feel good."

Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him around the room. Everyone went back to bed except Merlin and Balinor. Merlin fell asleep quickly from exhaustion. As he tried to sleep his mouth was dry and sore. Merlin thought to himself before falling to sleep, 'Why am I sick again? Why is the world spinning?' Balinor walked around Merlin's room holding his small son in his arms. Merlin's head was on Balinor's shoulder to help him sleep peacefully. Finally Merlin went to sleep. Balinor smiled when he looked at his son to his eyes fluttering open and closed slowly. Balinor knew Merlin was asleep when he heard very faint snoring. Balinor put Merlin in bed with Freya and covered him up. He put the blankets up to Merlin's chin and tucked Merlin in gently. When he was done he went back up stairs and went to sleep with Hunith. The next day Merlin and Freya were up and about doing what they did on ordinary days. Susan, Caspian, baby Merlin, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Rep. were there to say good- bye.

"Hey, Merlin. Guys were have to go back home now but we wanted to say good-bye. We will miss you but we had fun making new friends." Caspian announced.

"We said good-bye to the others now we have to say good-bye to you. We will miss you."Peter finished.

Everyone said good-bye to each other. Then the Narnians left Camelot to go back home. They went back home sad but happy to be home. In Camelot a week passed when Balinor and Hunith left.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go. I'll miss you like always." Merlin cried.

"I know. We will write to you and we expect you to do the same." Balinor softly cried. Merlin, Balinor, and Hunith hugged each other as they cried. Then Hunith and Balinor left. This is where The Fears to See Tomorrow begins.

THE END


End file.
